Tornado Outbreak of July 16-21, 2019
This deadly outbreak of tornadoes occurred over a period of five days across the midwestern United States from July 16th to July 21st, 2019. Multiple significant tornadoes were spawned in the outbreak, resulting in major damage and 37 deaths. That day, tornadoes raked across Iowa and Illinois, causing hundreds of millions of dollars in damages and dozens of deaths. The tornadoes resulted from a small line of storms the previous day and gained strength overnight. Most of the tornadoes spawned in the afternoon, when the Iowan Police Department said that they'd have significant heat. The storms impacted Iowa, Illinois, Missouri and Kansas. 7 tornadoes struck Missouri, 8 Kansas, 12 in Iowa and 10 in Illinois. Overall, this is be the worst disaster in the midwest since the Palm Sunday outbreak. Most Significant Tornadoes EF3 near Savanna This EF3 hit the town of Savanna before dissipating 3 miles west of Carroll County. This mild tornado began southeast of Savanna, in eastern Carroll county around 1:23 PM. It did minor damage in a trailer park east of Savanna, only tipping over mobile homes. One man died when his trailer was tipped over while he was cooking. It earned a rating of EF1 there. After it left the trailer park, it began uprooting and debarking trees completely in central Carroll county, earning a rating of EF3. The EF3 began its long track to Savanna where it did minor damage there. 3 houses' inner walls were knocked down, and several trees were uprooted. The tornado soon dissipated in eastern Jackson county, Iowa around 1:32 PM. EF1 near Gladbrook, Iowa This EF1 in Iowa caused minor damage. This minor tornado formed around Gladbrook, Iowa around 2:34 PM. The tornado formed east of Gladbrook, This tornado moved to Gladbrook and arrived around 2:40 PM. It picked up a car and threw it at a gas tank and blew it up, killing 12 people hiding inside a building. It dissipated around 2:49 PM in southeast Hardin county. EF4 near Des Moines This short EF4 destroyed Des Moines in one swift hit. This devastating tornado formed around 3:04 PM in eastern Polk County. It started as a weak EF0 and soon gained strength as it debarked trees. It was then rated to an EF2 as it approached a small town. After the town was hit, it was rated to an EF3 as houses' walls were blown down. After it exited the town, it gained EF4 strength as it approached Des Moines around 3:13. It first destroyed a few apartment buildings and then hit weak skyscrapers. After 10 or so minutes, it dissipated in southwest Story. 24 people died when a McDonalds was hit directly. EF2 and EF1 near Kansas City Around 4:42 PM, an EF2 moving west spawned. Around 4:50, an EF1 formed and the two tornadoes fought for strength. The two tornadoes moved to Kansas City where they caused minor damage to houses and office buildings. 3 were killed as the EF2 threw a car into a brick wall, The EF1 dissipated when it went over water. The EF2 then lost strength and soon died when it also went over water. 41 injuries occured when the EF1 went over Interstate 21 and the EF2 went over I-69. Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Missouri Tornadoes Category:Kansas Tornadoes Category:Illinois Tornadoes Category:Iowa Tornadoes